Cheney Stadium
| broke_ground = January 2, 1960 | built = 1960 | opened = April 16, 1960 | renovated = 1992, 1998, 1999, 2011 | expanded = | closed = | demolished = | owner = Pierce County | operator = Schlegel Sports Group | surface = Grass | construction_cost = $940,000 ($ }} in dollars ) $29-$30 million (renovations) | suites = 16 | architect = E.L. Mills & Associates Populous (2011 renovation) | project_manager = | structural engineer = | services engineer = | general_contractor = Mortenson Construction (2011 renovation) | main_contractors = | capacity = 9,600 (current) | dimensions = 325 (LF), 425 (CF), 325 (RF) | tenants = Tacoma Giants (1960-1965) Tacoma Cubs (1966-1971) Tacoma Twins (1972-1977) Tacoma Yankees (1978) Tacoma Tugs (1979) Tacoma Tigers (1980-1994) Tacoma Rainiers (1995-''2041'') }} Cheney Stadium, in Tacoma, Washington, is the home field for the Tacoma Rainiers minor-league baseball team of the Triple-A Pacific Coast League. The stadium opened in 1960, and has a capacity of 9,600. It is next to Henry Foss High School and the stadium has an agreement with the school to use the school parking lot for parking. History Cheney Stadium is named for Ben Cheney, a local businessman who worked to bring minor league baseball to Tacoma and also was put in control of the project. Cheney Stadium was constructed in 42 working days after the San Francisco Giants had committed to moving their Triple-A affiliate from Phoenix if the city could open the stadium for the beginning of the 1960 season. Construction included light towers and wooden grandstand seats from Seals Stadium in San Francisco. The wooden grandstand seats are still in place today. Cheney Stadium has been home to Pacific Coast League baseball continuously since 1960, in the form of seven teams: the Tacoma Giants (1960-65), Cubs (1966-71), Twins (1972-77), Yankees (1978), Tugs (1979), Tigers (A's) (1980-94), and the Rainiers (Mariners) (1995-present). Notable players who played in Cheney Stadium include Tom Kelly, Juan Marichal, Gaylord Perry, Jose Canseco, Mark McGwire, Jason Giambi, Felix Hernandez, Cliff Lee, and Alex Rodriguez. 2009 renovations On November 11, 2009 it was announced the City of Tacoma was considering a 30 million dollar renovations to Cheney Stadium. Early renovation plans included a new grandstand superstructure, roof and concourse, as well as new concession stands, seats, luxury suites and a restaurant. The proposal drew little controversy from tax payers. On November 19, 2009 the Tacoma Rainiers renewed their lease with the City of Tacoma to keep playing at Cheney Stadium for 32 years. The deal relied on the renovation proposal getting passed. The proposal, now said to be 28 million dollars in cost, was approved on November 25, 2009. The approval means the Rainiers will continue to play in Tacoma until at least 2041 and the renovations were completed before the 2011 season. The renovations included basic repairs, 16 luxury suites, a kids’ "play area", more restrooms and concession stands, and a new restaurant. References External links * Cheney Stadium Home Page * Cheney Stadium on MinorLeagueBallparks.com * [http://www.littleballparks.com/Stadium/2010/Tacoma/Tacoma.htm Ben Cheney Stadium Views - Ball Parks of the Minor Leagues] Category:Ballparks Category:Minor League Baseball ballparks Category:Pacific Coast League ballparks Category:Baseball venues in Washington